


Protective

by LoveGems1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Stiles and Scott didn't grow up together and Scott's dad was still around until Melissa dumps him
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Melissa McCall & Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Protective

Melissa looks at herself in the mirror. She sighs when she sees a black eye under her right eye. The woman has bruises on her arms, her hair is messy, and her clothes ripped. She is limping on her left leg. She knows that she does not have any broken bones anywhere, who is thankful for, but she knew that is because of Scott.

Her precious son, Scott. He took most of the beatings for her. Ralph is drunk again and took his losing his job, on Scott and her. Scott is nine, almost ten, but you would never guess that. He looks about six or seven. She knows that Scott will be short for the rest of his life. She wants to take Scott away and hope that he will get better.

Ralph, her asshole of a husband, lost his job again. Melissa is taking three jobs to keep up with taxes. Scott starts doing jobs as well. He is babysitting, taking care of the neighbor's pets, their yards sell bake goods. On top of that, Scott is going to school. He skips a couple of grades, without him knowing it. He is super smart, but Ralph, being the abusive man he is, tells Scott that he is stupid and will never graduate school. Melissa is working as a nurse, sells bake goods with Scott, and working at a cafe.

She and Scott barely have any time together. Ralph is asleep on the couch. She limps over to Scott's bedroom and checks on him. She knew that he will never be alright. He will be tortured for the rest of his life. Melissa is too afraid that Scott would be taken away from him. She sees him curling up in a small protective ball.

"Mommy, are you alright?" She hears his soft voice reaching to her ears. She walks to him and pulls him into a hug.

"I need to worry about you, Scott." She says. Scott finches and leans into his mother. Melissa knows that Scott does not want to cry, but he is very emotional and kind-hearted. He would do anything for anyone. Scott takes the abuse without any complaint, and that worries Melissa. She knows that Ralph did things to Scott to make him not interact with people. He has no friends at school and is bullied on top of being abusive.

Melissa needs to get Scott away from the environment somehow. She takes Scott in her arms and takes both of them to his bed. Three years later, Scott and Melissa are living on their own. Scott is twelve and is in high school. He still has no one and is working the same four jobs, doing school, but he is also working with a veteran named Dr. Deaton. Scott just puts his head down and works. Melissa is still working on her same jobs.

Melissa is coming in the door and smells something good. She knows that Scott is cooking or baking something good. She goes into the kitchen and stops at the door in shock. Scott is cooking food, but that not what surprises her. There is a group of five people. Two girls and three boys. She watches all of them interacting.

"Hey Scott, what are you making?" One of the girls asks. He looks at her and says,

"I'm making some mac and cheese. Is that okay with you?" Looking uncertain.

"That great sound Scott, thank you." The other girl says. Melissa sees Scott looking uncomfortable.

"You have not made that in a long time, Scott," Melissa said, getting everyone's attention. Scott looks up and looks panic.

"Mom, welcome home. I did not know that you are at home. You are early. I thought that you were working a double." He says. Melissa comes over to Scott and kisses his forehead. She smiles at him, and he kisses her cheek and spiels back.

"I was, but the head doctor let me go early, because of all of my hard work for the past four months. I am surprised that you are not working." She says. Scott looks at her and says, turning back to the food.

"Everyone called me and says that I can take a day off. That is okay because I can focus on a group project that I need to get done. Mom, the tall brown hair guy, is Aden, his girlfriend Lydia, Lydia's best friend Allison, the brunette, her boyfriend, the tall blond hair Isaac and their friend Stiles. Guys, this is my mom." Scott introduces everyone. Melissa looks at them before smiling a fake smile.

"It is nice to meet you. Scott, I have to get a change and ready to go to the cafe. I have to close tonight. Will you be okay alone tonight?" Melissa asks her son, knowing that a lie will be coming out of his mouth.

"I will be fine, mom. I will be doing homework for the rest of the night." Scott says. She nods and goes upstairs. The group watches on the sidelines with a frown. They look at each other and look at Scott. They all know that Scott finishes his homework in class.

'Why lie to his mom?' They all thought. Stiles asks,

"Do you mind if all of us sleepover. That way, we can all work on the project and not worry about meeting up again." Everyone nodded, thinking that it's a good idea. Scott frowns and nods in agreement. After Melissa leaves, the group of six works to get the project done.

After the project is done, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia all started to talk to Scott. Stiles watches him because he is in all of his classes. He corners Scott one day and asks him,

"Are you truly okay, Scott?" Scott looks at him with surprise and answers with a smile,

"I am okay. Why would you think otherwise?" Stiles frowns and says,

"You look like you need someone in your life to help you with something." Scott looks confused but shrugs way.

After that, Scott quickly learns that the group never lets someone that they all like leave them alone. Scott looks at them with a small smile and tells him, mom, that he does not understand what a friend is. She smiles and says that he will have people that will have his back.

Scott looks at Stiles and tells him what his father did to him and his mother and that he never had friends before. Stiles hugs him and says that they will be friends until the end. Stiles looks out for Scott and is very protective of the smaller guy.


End file.
